


Saiyans Gone Wild

by ladylace616



Series: Super Saiyan Sex Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Caulifla Takes a Beating, Double Penetration, F/M, Marking, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Up Sex, Super Saiyan Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta/Caulifla/Goku, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Caulifla has some extramarital fun with our favorite Saiyans. Vegeta did say Saiyan men like their women feisty, and there's no one more feisty than the insatiable Caulifla as Goku and Vegeta are about to learn. Vegeta POV. Please read tags.





	Saiyans Gone Wild

Vegeta never suspected he would find himself in the position of a voyeur. He did not consider himself a pervert, just a man of the usual lusts. Therefore, when he stumbled upon the sight of Kakarot coupling voraciously with an enthusiastic Caulifla, he couldn’t help but watch. He could no sooner turn his eyes away than will his cock not to be raging hard at the sight.

Caulifla and Kakarot were powered up their second super Saiyan levels. Their aura was pulsating yellow around them as Kakarot’s buttocks worked overtime, squeezing and flexing as he thrust harder and harder into Caulifla’s blonde pussy at her strong insistence. She was growling like an animal and her nails were certainly clawing into Kakarot’s back. She had her powerful legs wrapped around Kakarot’s waist and was moaning for him to fuck her harder, harder.

“Is that all you got?” she breathlessly taunted the super powered Saiyan enveloped up to his ball’s inside her golden snatch. She squealed in pleasure when Kakarot abruptly changed position, hauling her legs up to rest against his shoulders. It deepened the angle of his penetration. It’s enough to have Vegeta reaching for his own stiff cock.

Kakarot is lost to the pussy he’s pursuing, but Caulifla isn’t shy. She notices Vegeta watching them before Kakarot. “Come on, Prince Vegeta, there’s more than enough for two,” she teases. Vegeta cautiously approaches, not sure how Kakarot is going to react but incredibly turned on. Kakarot had pulled Caulifla’s tube top down so that it rested around her waist and her exquisite breasts were on display.

Vegeta approached and knelt down, and Kakarot didn’t cease his actions. He spared Vegeta a grunt as he continued, and Vegeta leaned down and sucked long and hard on Caulifla’s exposed breast. Her pink nipples were hard with arousal and he swirled his tongue expertly around one, making her gasp as Kakarot continued his thrusts.

Vegeta abruptly stood and freed his erection. The head of his cock was engorged with a drop of semen threatening to spill over. He dragged Caulifla’s head down by her spiky hair and she wordlessly wrapped her mouth around his thick cock. His cock was not as long as Kakarot’s, but it was a damn sight thicker if he did so say himself. He couldn’t help but to notice.

As he grew more excited, Vegeta powered up too and it intensified his pleasure. Having sex with a strong Saiyan woman and not a weak earthling was a rush for the Saiyan Prince. Kakarot dragged Caulifla’s head from Vegeta’s cock and pressed a wet and sloppy tongue kiss on her which she enthusiastically returned. Then he was jerking her up into his arms, standing. Caulifla wrapped her arms around his neck, and Vegeta started to understand.

He floated into position behind Caulfifla. He reached a gloved hand down to position his cock at her back entrance. She was currently holding on for dear life as Kakarot bounced her up and down on his dick. Vegeta hissed at Caulifla to prepare herself, and she let go of Kakarot’s shoulders and leaned back against Vegeta’s chest. She reached down with her own hands to spread her ass cheeks, and Vegeta pressed forward.

He slowly pressed in from behind, filling her asshole as Kakarot stretched her pussy. Caulifla gave a pleasured shout and her ki spiked, her aura flaring red around her as she cried out. This prompted Vegeta to hold onto her arms and veraciously pummel her behind as Kakarot stilled at her front side to allow Vegeta more rhythm since he was the one floating and fucking her from behind.

Vegeta leaned forward and attached his mouth to Caulifla’s neck. As Vegeta’s motions became more frantic and hurried, Caulifla was cursing aloud over and over and moaning. She gave a guttural moan and groaned out, “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!!” Vegeta gave a grunt of pleasure and bit down on her neck hard as he came right after her. He spurted into her ass, and she gave a scream of pleasure at the love bite.

Immediately, Vegeta withdrew and Kakarot dislodged her from his cock. She dropped to her knees and started to suck on Kakarot’s longer member. After her orgasm, her hair returned to it’s normal black as well as Vegeta’s. He still watched with interest as Kakarot reached down and jerked off the base of his cock as Caulifla sloppily sucked the head of his cock, bobbing her head up and down.

Kakarot pulled back, yanking on Caulifla’s head so that his cock came loose with a wet pop. He aimed his cock at her bountiful breasts. With a guttural shout and a flare up in his ki turning it briefly yellow, Kakarot let loose a stream of cum across Caulifla’s pretty tits.

All in all, it was quite the show for the Saiyan Prince.


End file.
